The invention relates to a retention element having a first arm and a second arm, which are pivotably connected to each other around a joint axis. The retention ele-ment can be used for retaining a lid, which opens upwards, and a flap opening downwards. For this, a free end of one of the two arms is connected to the carcass of a furniture piece and a free end of the respectively other arm is connected to the flap or the lid.
DE 197 17 189 C2 describes a retention element, in which in a first rotational direction of the two arms relative each other a higher torque has to be produced than in a second rotational direction. Thus, for example, when used as a lid stay, it is ensured, that when opening the lid a smaller torque has to be overcome than when closing the lid. When closing the lid, the to be produced torque for turning the two arms is larger than the torque, which is produced by the weight of the lid onto the retention element. Thus, it is ensured, that the lid is retained in any position. However, because of the lower torque, when opening the lid, an easier opening is ensured.
For this, a friction ring with a complete circumferential outer toothing is provided, which is arranged in frictional contact to the first arm and is arranged rotatably around the joint axis relative to the first arm. A ring of the second arm is arranged around the friction ring and has a partial circumferential inner toothing, which can be brought into engagement and out of engagement with the complete circumferential outer toothing of the friction ring. In the first rotational direction of the arms relative to each other the toothings are in engagement, so that the friction ring is rotated with the second arm relative to the first arm. Thus, a frictional torque has to be overcome because of the frictional contact between the friction ring and the first arm. In the second rotational direction the toothings are out of engagement, wherein the second arm is freely movable around the friction ring. Here, only a smaller torque is neces-sary for rotating the arms relative to each other.
Disadvantageous is however, that when moving the toothings, to bring these into engagement, a small rotational movement has to be carried out in the first rotational direction, which leads to a slight lowering of the lid or of the flap.